candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Fish (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Jelly Fish (booster) Jelly Fish are a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that are only present in Jelly Levels. For the first part of the game, they can only be seen during the jelly level Sugar Crush or as a Booster. Starting in episode seventeen, Chocolate Barn, a jelly fish can come out of a Mystery Candy and from episode eighteen, Delicious Drifts, onward it can be on the board under marmalade at the start of a jelly level. They can't be formed with any candy combination. Jelly Fish are like normal candies in that they will have a normal colour and will need to be activated. When activated, they will swim off the screen, then three new jelly fish swim onto the screen and eat three squares at random that contain a Jelly, reducing it to one layer if it lands on a Double Jelly. If there is jelly under a blocker (including cake bomb), the fish will go under the blocker and take a layer off the jelly and the blocker. Licorice Swirls and Liquorice Locks are exceptions that they won't take out. If there are fewer than three jellies on the board, then the jelly fish will eat a candy at random. Some levels rely on jelly fish, such as levels 285, 342 and 404. Jelly Fish only fall like normal candies if the booster is enabled, so levels which start with a jelly fish on screen can't be replaced, so must be used wisely. During the sugar crush for jelly levels, for every move left, three jelly fish of random colours swim onto the screen and eat candies at random, giving 1,020 points if the colours match (for FB only. The jellyfish in the iOS and android versions will give 1,020 points even if the colours do not match). Mixing Like all special candies, jelly fish can be mixed with other special candies to give even bigger effects. ' Jelly Fish + Striped Candy - '''Causes three striped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a striped candy, unless it lands on a Blocker. ' Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy - 'Causes three wrapped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a wrapped candy, unless it lands on a blocker. ' Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb - '''Causes three dotted jelly fish to swim onto the screen. If it doesn't land on a blocker, the candy it eats will turn into a jelly fish, then those activate and act normally from there. If all three dotted fish land on a candy, in total, 12 jelly fish will swim on. If it lands on a blocker nothing will happen. '''Jelly Fish + Jelly Fish - '''For unknown reasons, the two don't mix. *This may be because many jelly levels have several jelly fish adjacent to one another. (Level 256 is an example.) '''Jelly Fish + Coconut Wheel - '''The two can never mix as coconut wheels only appear in Ingredients levels and jelly fish are limited to Jelly Levels. Trivia * The key to winning levels 285 and 342 is mixing a jelly fish and a colour bomb. *Jelly Fish could be based on the Swedish candy Swedish Fish. *There is actually a glitch when you make a move which triggers a jelly fish, after the jelly fish finished his actions, if you wait for a hint, the game will give you a matchless move. It is unknown if it also happens on mobile. *If the fish will eat a candy which is near to them, they will swim very slowly. If it goes to a candy which is far, it will swim fast. *Jelly Fish looks like hard candy, despite the fact of the name "Jelly Fish" containing the word "Jelly." *If you combine a Colour Bomb with a Striped Candy, and there are jelly fishes of the same color of the Striped Candy on the board, they will not be triggered normally, but will be transformed into Striped Candies as well. *Only one jellyfish can attack one square at a time. This may prove problematic for levels such as 280. *Jelly Fish can also eat other Jelly Fish left, setting them go. *Jelly Fishes appear in Marshmallow Madness where they have imprisoned the Polar Bear in a giant ice cube. **Jelly Fish is the only Special Candy to have appeared as a character in the game. Gallery 5894.jpg 4848.jpg 57&348.jpg 3884.jpg Fish.jpg Imagfjjd.jpg 4929.jpg Fjrj.jpg imfkfk.jpg imagfrjnvfnjf.jpg imadjdk.jpg icjdj.jpg imagfjdj.jpg imagekd.jpg Imagefjjmdm.jpg Heimage.jpg 20140315_jellyfish.jpg|A photo from the official page.You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|Real life Jelly Fish. Jellyfish glitch 1 to 4.png|Limitation of Jellyfish in level 280 Marshmallow Madness.png|Jelly Fish in Marshmallow Madness Category:Special Candies Category:Elements Category:Candy